Gherman's GANK squad (Oneshot)
by Gerbilnator
Summary: What if Gherman had a beckoning bell.


_"__Good hunter, you have come... Dawn will soon break... This night, and this dream, will end. Gehrman awaits you, at the foot of the great tree. Go on, good hunter..." _ The words echoed through my mind as I trampled upon the field of flowers.

They were each pale, lacking colour, yet one could admire them in the moonlight. I wasn't the type of person to admire such things, not anymore at least. I rubbed the pink ribbon wrapped around my arm, as I recalled my journey, every struggle, every triumph, every failure…every death.

Upon the hill, under the great tree, I saw him waiting in his chair. His wrinkling cheeks and long, greyed hair were merely hints towards his true age. He wore a simple attire, modified from ordinary clothing. HIs right foot was replaced with a long peg, causing him to have been wheelchair bound, every memory I had of him was in that chair.

_"__Good Hunter, you've done well, the night is near its end. Now I will show you mercy."_He said in a manner as if to comfort a child, "_You will die, forget the dream, and awake under the morning sun. You will be freed from this terrible Hunter's Dream."_

There was a lack of malice in his voice, despite claiming my death to be something that must occur. Yes, freedom would be kind, for this dream had taken its' toll. I was exhausted, my journey long, with horrid images burned into my very soul. Freedom was not my answer.

I took out my weapon, a cross between a saw and a clever. The blade did not shine in the light, for it was not a weapon designed to inspire. I could hear the each individual tooth on its' seated edge, each crying for blood, I ignored such whispers as I revealed my weapon in its' 'glory'. Sherman raised his eyebrow as he received my message

"_Dear, oh dear. What was it? The Hunt? The Blood? Or the horrible dream? Perhaps some misplaced sense of duty? Oh, it doesn't matter... " _He muttered as he stood up from his seat, "_It always comes down to the Hunter's helper to clean up after these sort of messes."_

He in turn revealed his weapon, a scythe, slinging it upon his back ready to do battle. His hair and scythe shined in a silver light.

"_Tonight, Gehrman joins the hunt..."_

I took up a battle stance, anticipating several attacks from a far more experienced hunter.

_"__You know what? I'm feeling a bit lazy actually,"_ He said before sitting back down in his chair, this action had me completely flabbergasted.

He reached into the pocket of his coat, rummaging for something. I observed the object he took out, it was a bell. It seemed familiar, almost exactly like the one I use to-Oh shit.

As I heard the echo of the bell I looked towards the graves to see several of them lighting up as figures rose upwards.

Oh, no.

_"__I believe the kids call it, getting Ganked."_

SHIT

I saw 3 hunters run towards me as several more were still rising. BULLSHIT. The hunter dressed as a crow rushed forwards with her blades ready to strike. I responded by blasting her with my pistol, causing her to stagger, I was unable to capitalise on this, as a cannonball had struck me in the chest.

"FUCK!" I shouted as I was knocked away by several meters.

"God damn it, this is why powder-kegs are considered Heretics." I grumbled.

I had my pistol disarmed, so parrying isn't an option. I stood up to see a hunter with a katana run at me, I quickly swung my cleaver at him only for his image to fade into dust, QUICKENING.

"Nothing personal kid." I felt a slash on my back as I stumbled forward.

I groaned in pain as an arrow struck my thigh, more hunters were rising from those gravestones. "FUCKING BULLSHIT!" I shouted as I ripped out the arrow. I saw the katana heading towards me and countered with my cleaver. The teeth on my blade locked onto his, our strength was almost equal, but I don't care about equal, I took the arrow and stabbed it into his throat. His grip weakened allowing me to knock his blade to the side and slash at his chest.

I jumped to the right to avoid an elongated axe. The crow-hunter took her blades and attempted to slash at me. The axe-hunter and crow-hunter swapped positions repeatedly taking turns at slashing at me. I saw the powder-keg hunter prepare another cannonball and frowned.

I allowed the crow-hunter to stab me, as I saw the cannonball head towards us. At the last moment I twisted our bodies to allow it to knock her away from me. The axe-hunter came at me with an overhead swing. I swung my cleaver before he could finish interrupting his attack. Several more hunters came and surrounded us and prepared to strike. You know what? FUCK IT.

"**CALL BEYOND**!" I chanted as several star like lights formed around me spreading themselves out and striking anyone within my radius. Several hunters collapsed. I took out a blood vial and stabbed it into my thigh. I sensed an arrow come towards me and grabbed it before it struck me, I am a hunter, I would be damned if I was done in by a simple arrow. I looked towards the archer and saw a gatling gun next to him…FUCKING POWDER-KEGS.

The rain of bullets entered my chest as I fell backwards from their relentless assault.

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!"

—

When I regained consciousness I looked upwards to see 3 hunters looking down on me…shit.

They raised their feet and began stomping on me.


End file.
